


[Podfic of] Two Beer Queer

by klb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:</p><p>About this podfic: I recorded this tiny story when I was in the middle of working on Far Along This Road and needed a change of pace. Different tone, different pairing, and something that I could do from start to finish in a single day. And it succeeded in refreshing me and getting me ready to dive back in and finish the long piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Two Beer Queer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Beer Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22490) by cjmarlowe. 



> This is a crosspost of a 2010 LJ post. Original reader's note below:
> 
> About this podfic: I recorded this tiny story when I was in the middle of working on Far Along This Road and needed a change of pace. Different tone, different pairing, and something that I could do from start to finish in a single day. And it succeeded in refreshing me and getting me ready to dive back in and finish the long piece.

Title: [Two-Beer Queer](http://cjmarlowe.livejournal.com/473358.html#cutid1)  
Author: [](http://cjmarlowe.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjmarlowe**](http://cjmarlowe.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podklb.livejournal.com/) **podklb** )  
Fandom: AI8  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Matt Giraud  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 5:26  
Direct link: [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Two-Beer%20Queer.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
Mediafire link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jwfi2wdlzkd)


End file.
